Figthing figthing hwaiting!
by xera-chan
Summary: wookie rela menyelamatkan nyawa yesung dengan ikut lomba masak  ? . RnR please :D


Fighting, Fighting, Hwaiting Fan fiction

Plays screenplays

Rated: T, Indonesian, friendship

Disclaimer:

Yewook couple bukan milik saya ^hopeless^, tapi member suju lainnya itu milik saya^ELF lagsung melotot^,mian…mereka juga bukan punya saya, tapi fanfic ini 100 % ,milik saya.

Pair: super junior (tapi lebih ke yewook)

Rated: T (teen)

Warning:

Gaje, abal, ide seadanya, typo yg ngeganggu, kebanyakan dialog,bisa mengakibatkan serangan ketagihan baca ^di keroyok readers^, alur ngebut

Chapter 1: maafkan aku…

Kim Ryeowook. Cowok imut itu terus menatap mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang, sesekali ia juga menatap miris kepingan salju yang turun dari langit.

"kim ryeowook!, sampai kapan kau mau duduk di sini,hah?", seorang cowok menepuk keras pundak cowok imut itu.

"eh, yesung hyung kenapa ada di sini?", ia melihat cowok di depannya yang menggigil kedinginan.

"aku mencarimu keliling kota,eh ternyata kamu ada di sini, leeteuk hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tau nggak, kamu sudah meninggalkan dorm selama …, 3 jam! Kau tau itu wookie?" ,sembur yesung setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"mian, aku nggak sadar…" ryeowook menundukan kepalanya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat leeteuk hyung dan yesung hyung khawatir.

Dengan lembut yesung menarik tangan ryeowook.

"ayo kita pulang"

"sungie…, ini", ryeowook melingkarkan syal ke leher yesung, yesung tersentak melihat syal berwarna merah hitam yang di berikan cowok imut itu.  
>"anneyong wookie"<p>

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hyung yang menjemputku?" Tanya wookie dengan wajah yang sangat polos *author gemes sendiri, yesung yang di tanyai seperti itu hanya tersenyum miseterius, lagi-lagi ryeowook merengek ingin tau jawabannya.  
>"leeteuk hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu karena harus mengurusi para dongsaengnya yang mabok nggak karuan, sedangkan siwon hyung belum pulang dari gereja, dan yang tersisa hanya aku yang masih sibuk di toilet gara-gara kyuhyun memberikan wasabi ke sushi ku, jadi akulah si beruntung yang menjemputmu, puas?", pidato (?) yesung di tutup dengan senyum deathliernya.<p>

Ryeowook mengangguk puas, dan menatap yesung dengan senyum yang sangat manis (ini orang kenapa sih?)* author bingung sendiri. Dan ryeowook menatap punggung yesung, karena yesung berada agak di depan dari dirinya, secara bergantian ia juga tersenyum melihat tangan yesung yang menggandeng tangannya.

Syuutt.

Syal yang di kenakan yesung tiba-tiba tertiup angin, spontan yesung langsung panik mengetahui syal pemberian ryeowook hilang dari lehernya.

"tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" ryeowook melepaskan genggaman tangan yesung.

Dengan cepat yesung menahannya dan member isyarat untuk tetap diam, dan berlari menghampiri syalnya yang jatuh di tengah jalan raya.

"hyung! Liat kanan kiri dulu!" teriak ryeowook khawatir.

Bruukk.

Ryeowook tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri, air matanya mulai bercucuran melihat yesung tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, ryeowook mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan berlari menuju yesung yang sudah terkapar di jalanan dengan kepala yang belumuran darah.

"hyung, hyung bangun" ryeowook mengguncang pelan namjacingu nya yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dan orang-orang sekitar mebantu ryeowook untuk memindahkan yesung ke tepi jalan, nggak lama kemudian mobil ambulans datang dan membawa yesung beserta ryeowook ke rumah sakit, tidak lupa ryeowook membawa bhan makanannya yang hampir terlupakan itu *author geleng2 nggak percaya.

Ryeowook benar-benar cemas sekarang, ia terus-terusan menangis menunggu kabar yesung dari ruang UGD.

"wookie", ryeowook menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan dia langsung memeluk leeteuk yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"bagaimana keadaan yesung hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun panik, ia sangat panik setelah mengetahui kejadian tragis yang menimpa hyungnya.

Semua member suju mulai menangis, leeteuk yang masih menenangkan wookie juga masih menangis nggak karuan.

"sudah, kita berdo'a saja semoga yesung hyung tidak akan kenapa-napa, ayo..kita juga harus sholat tahajud (what? Lupakan yang terakhir!) *author ngawur.

Suasana masih terlihat tegang campur sedih. Eunhyuk masih membenamkan kepalanya di dada donghae, rapper itu terus menangis sampai akhirnya, dokter yang mengurus yesung keluar dari ruang UGD.

"apa kalian saudara kim joong woon?"

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?, apa dia baik-baik saja?, apa dia sudah sadar?" wookie menyerbu dokter itu dengan berharap dokter itu membawa kabar baik tentang yesung.  
>"maafkan saya, dia harus me-"<p>

"kau harus menolongnya dokter" potong donghae

"dengarkan dulu, babbo!" kangin menyenggol bahu donghae.

"dokter, kita kekurangan darah golongan AB!" seorang suster keluar ruangan dengan mimik panik.

Semua yang di sana menatap satu sama lain, dokter itu pun mengerti kalau di antara mereka tidak ada yang bergolong AB *author ngasal.

"maaf,dok. Kalau dalam 1 jam belum ada yang mendonorkan darah, nyawa laki-laki itu tidak dapat tertolong", suster itu masuk kembali.

Semua yang di sana langsung kalang kabut memikirkan seseorang yang memiliki darah golongan AB.

"aku tau, kibummie!", siwon dengan cepat mencari nama kibum di ponselnya. Dan semua berharap kibum bisa di hubungi dan cepat datang.

Setelah berbicara secara cepat, jelas dengan kibum, siwon mengangguk dan menatap chingu nya dia-akan-segera-kesini.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu kedatangan kibum, wookie yang sangat berharap kepada hyungnya itu, sudah lemas dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran.

Dokter dan suster yang mengurusiyesung keluar dari ruangan, ada sesuatu yang membuat dokter itu tidak sanggup mengatakan 'sesuatu' itu.

"dokter… yesung bagaimana?" Tanya wookie dengan suara tertahan.

"maafkan aku…"

"dokter!, kau harus menye-", sungmin menyela.

"Minnie, kau harus memberi waktu agar dokter itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya", kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin.

"maafkan aku, kondisi joong woon memang kurang baik, tapi dia terselamatkan kok, seorang pemuda sudah mendonorkan darah untuknya"

Semua yang ada di sana menangis lega. Siwon sampe sujud syukur. Tiba-tibakibum datang dengan lengan yang ditutupi kapas.

"hai semua, mian…,aku nggak kasih kabar kalo aku udah berada di rumah sakit dan langsung ke ruang pendonoran"

"anneyong hyung, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa yesung" wookie memeluk erat hyungnya itu.

Dokter pun juga memberi tau kalau yesung sudah boleh di tengok, dengan semangat wookie menyerbu masuk ke kamar perawatan yesung, dan di susul dengan yang lain. Mereka semua menatap miris yesung yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan perban yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan ini mengingatkan mereka dengan kejadian di tahun 2007 silam.

"sungie, kau harus cepat sadar" ucap hangeng

"kau harus cepat sadar, aku sangat ingin berbelanja makanan denganmu lagi" celetuk shindong, yang di sambut tatapan aneh dari kangin.

Beberapa lama di sana dan berunding untuk jadwal siapa yang akan menjaga yesung tiap harinya. Mereka pun pergi dengan berharap yesung segera sadar, dan yang menjaga malam ini adalah ryeowook, leeteuk dan kangin, harusnya tugas yang pertama ini di berikan kepada kangteuk, tapi karena wookie memaksa, dia pun ikut.

"maafkan aku hyung, karena aku…, hyung harus mengalami ini semua" wookie mencium tangan yesung dengan lembut.

"maafkan aku…", wookie tertidur dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan kecil yesung.

A/N: Aneh, gajebo…aneh, gajebo…* author nyanyi, hiks..mian readers kalo ff ini kurang menarik, karena saya masih baru belajar, dan ff yang iseng saya bikin ini saya akui… kalo emank gaje abiz, saya mohon…review ff ini ya…mian juga kalo ada yang agak melenceng dengan aslinya, seperti

De el el…karena saya emank ngawur^^v.

Fin ato TBC ?


End file.
